Song Fest!!!
by Snuffles Padfoot
Summary: Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) in the Harry Potter universe has arrived, and the contest will begin. What would you like to see them sing? Hermione is back, and singing My Way or the Highway!
1. The Beginning...........

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the idea, so don't sue!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with long black hair sat on the edge of a stage. Her real name was unknown. She was just called "Snuffles." Snuffles was an fan fic author. One to be feared. She had a plan. It wasn't her idea, yet, she wanted to do it and add a few twists to it. She smiled. She looked around the room. There were eleven tables. They all had signs.  
Griffyndor Past  
Hufflepuff Past  
Ravenclaw Past  
Slytherin Past  
Staff Past  
Other  
Staff   
Slytherin Present  
Ravenclaw Present  
Hufflepuff Present  
Griffyndor Present  
She smiled to herself, and reached out one hand, said a word, and the world erupted into a flash of light. Many, many people sat at their respective tables. She smiled as they all started jibbering, and a couple, screaming. She thought of something, and magicked cages surrounded several of the occupants. She stood, and her voice boomed around the room.  
"SILENCE!!!!!!" They all, very quickly, shut up. "I have brought you here today...." Many protests sounded. "QUIET!!! I have brought you here today because I am holding a singing contest." More protests. "If you win!" This quieted them. "You will get what your heart most desires." Many smiled. "Now, let the singing begin!!!!" She smiled as she watched the first contestant walk up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who is it? What do they sing? IT CAN BE ANY HP CHARACTER!!!!! Young or Old!!! 


	2. Everything Louder Than Everything Else b...

Snuffles watched as four boys walked to the stage. They were all around the age of fifteen. She smiled at them, grinning at the long haired boy. They were all dressed in jeans and leather jackets. She grinned at them. "Ready?" They nodded.  
"Now, may I introduce our first contestants!! James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew!" From the tables marked Past there were several cheers, and a couple boos from the Slytherins. From the present tables was much gasping as the four took their spots on the stage.  
James:  
I know that I will never be Politically Correct   
Several snorts came from the past tables.  
Sirius-  
And I don't give a damn about my lack of ettiquette   
Several agreements were shouted from the tables  
Remus-  
As far as I'm concerned the world could still be flat   
Peter-  
And If the thrill is gone then it's time to take it back   
There were a couple screams, and a four men ran around the back. One thin, pale, rat looking man was being chased by the others. The two black haired men were yelling obsenities.   
All-  
If the thrill is gone then it's time to take it back  
Snuffles reached out her hand, and suddenly the four men were all in seperate cages.  
Peter-   
Who am I?   
Why am I here?   
A red head boy and a brown haired girl at the Griffyndor where trying to wake up their best friend, who at the sight of the people on stage, had promptly fainted.  
Sirius-  
Forget the questions someone get me another butterbeer   
An older man was in the back of the room, beside the cage with a man, one that had been chasing the rat faced man, with long black hair. He was writing something on his pad of paper.  
Peter:  
  
What's the meaning of life?   
What's the meaning of it all?   
A pretty red haired woman went over to him, and asked him what he was doing. When he told her, she promptly punched him in the nose, thus causing a cage to spring around her. The three men who were chasing the fourth all cheered, for the woman had broke his nose.  
Sirius, James and Remus:  
You gotta learn to prank   
Before you learn to crawl   
You gotta learn to prank  
Before you learn to crawl   
Fred and George:  
We like these guys!!!!  
  
Remus:  
So sign up, all you raw recurits   
Half the people in the audoturiom salute.  
Peter:  
Throw away those designer suits   
James:  
You got your wepons cocked, your targets in your sights   
Fred and George:   
*send off sparks, making everyone jump*  
Sirius:  
Ther's a party raging, somewhere in the world   
Several people cheer, and the two have finally gotten their black haired friend awake.  
Remus:  
You gotta serve your country, gotta serve your cause,  
Peter:  
You're all enlisted in the Army of the Night   
  
Peter:  
And I ain't in it for the power   
Three of the men int he back, along with the woman, cry out, "BULL@$#%!!!!!!!"  
James:  
And I ain't in it for my health   
Sirius:  
I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all  
Remus:   
And I sure ain't in it for the wealth   
All:   
But I'm in it til' it's over   
And I just can't stop   
If you want to get it done, you have to do it yourself   
And I like my pranks like I like my life   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
  
Sirius:  
They got a file on me that's a mile long   
Fudge, still holding his nose. "It's two miles young man!!!!"  
James:  
And they say that they've got all of the proof   
Filch: We do!! *holds up a list of things written in a nearly unintelagble hand writing*  
Sirius:  
That I'm just another case of arrested development   
James:  
I'm just another wasted youth   
Several Teachers at the past table yell their agreement.  
  
Sirius:  
They say that I'm in need of some radical discipline   
Fudge, and several others yell their agreement.  
James:  
They say I gotta face the truth   
Sirius:  
That I'm just another case of arrested development   
James:  
I'm just another wasted youth   
Several students including Fred and George: "Hear hear!!!!"  
  
Sirius:  
They say I'm wild and I'm recklous   
James:  
I should be acting my age   
Remus: Instead of two!  
Sirius and James glare at Remus, who smiles innocently.  
Sirius:  
I'm an impressionable child   
In a tulmoultous world   
Several people grab for their dictionaries, finding it means, "disoderly, all stired up" ((that's your word of the week kids))  
Sirius:  
And they say I'm at a difficult stage.  
  
James:  
But it seems to me to the contrary   
Sirius:  
Of all the crap they're gonna put on the page   
James and Sirius:  
That a wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
The same people who yelled "Hear hear," now all yell, "WOOT!!!"  
All:  
A wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
A wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
A wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
A wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
A wasted youth is better by far   
Then a wise and productive old age   
  
They are now all siging along.  
  
Remus:  
If you want my views of history   
All students groan at the thought of history.  
Peter:  
Then there's something you should know   
James:  
The three men I admire most   
Fred: *standing on a table* Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail!!!!  
George: That's four!!  
Fred: You're right......  
The marauders: (all eight of them): ????  
Sirius:  
Are Curly, Larry, Moe   
All muggle born laugh at this. All wizard born are confused.  
James:  
Don't worry about the future   
Remus:  
Sooner or later it's the past If they say the thrill is gone then it's time to take it back   
Sirius:  
If the thrill is gone then it's time to take it back   
  
Peter:  
So sign up, all you raw recurits   
Several salute again.  
Remus:  
Throw away those two bit suits   
Sirius:  
You got your wepons cocked, your targets in your sights   
More sparks erupt, but everyone was expecting it.  
James:  
Ther's a party raging, somewhere in the world  
Remus:  
You gotta serve your country, gotta service your cause   
Peter:  
You're all enducted in the Army of the Night   
Sirius:  
And I ain't in it for the power   
Fudge and Some others: BULL S*@#!!!!!  
James:  
And I ain't in it for my health   
Peter:  
I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all   
There are several shouts from Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily in the back. "BULL $#%* YOU RAT BAS@$%*!!!!"  
Remus:  
And I sure ain't in it for the wealth   
Remus:  
But I'm in it til' it's over   
Peter:  
And I just can't stop   
Sirius:  
If you want to get it done, you got to fight for yourself   
James:  
And I like my pranks like I like my life   
All:  
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else   
Everything louder than everything else  
The hall erupts in to cheers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who should be next?????Tell me, and I'll put um up!! Anyone at all! ((Well, they have to be in the HP books of course)) 


	3. All you Want

A girl with frizzy brown hair walked up onto the stage. She had looked around as Snuffles handed her the mike.   
"Let me introduce Hermione Granger,"  
Several from the slytherin present table yell, "Mudblood!" But quickly shut up under the glare of Snuffles.   
"She will be singing "All you want," dedicated to Vicktor Krum." She cleared her throat and began.  
Hermione:  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night,  
To hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
Vicktor was now red, and several people are teasing him. Harry and Ron are quite suprised by this.  
  
Hermione:  
And now our bed is oh so cold  
My hands feel empty, No one to hold  
I can sleep on what side I want,  
It's not the same with you gone   
  
Vicktor and everyone else looks confused.  
  
Hermione:  
Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want,  
And alll you need, is sitting here with you, all you want,  
It's been three years, one night apart,  
But in that night you tore my heart   
  
All look at vicktor, who is beginning to realize where this is going.  
  
Hermione:  
If only you had slept alone,   
if those seeds had not been sown,  
  
All: Ewwwwwwww..........  
  
Hermione:  
Oh you could come home, and you would know that,  
All you want is right here in this room, all you want,  
all you need is sirring here with you, all you wnat,  
I hear your key turning in the door,   
I won't be hearing that sound anymore,  
And you and your sin can leave the way you just came in,  
  
Several Girls in the croud yell out, "You go girl!!!!"  
  
Hermione:  
Send my regards to her,  
I hope you've found that   
All you want, is right htere in that room, all you want,  
All you need, is sitting there with you, all you want   
  
Her voice starts breaking.  
Hermione:  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night,   
To hear you breathe by my side  
  
She runs off, crying. Vicktor goes after her, and we hear several shouts from Hermione. Vicktor comes back in looking deafted.   
Harry and Ron both look at eachother, and go out to try and comfort her.  
Several girls, even if they don't know Hermione are glaring at Vicktor. 


	4. In The Name of Love

James Potter came up on the stage, and smiled. He took the mike, looking around. He was age sixteen, and very embarrassed at being up by himself. His three best friends were cheering him on.  
He took a deep breath:  
James:  
One man come in the name of love   
One man come and go   
One man come, he to justify   
One man to overthrow   
James:  
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
One man caught on a barbed wire fence   
One man he resist   
One man washed on an empty beach   
One man betrayed with a kiss   
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
(nobody like you...)   
Early morning, April 4   
Shot rings out in the Memphis sky   
Free at last, they took your life   
They could not take your pride   
Most of the people in the room: *sniff*  
James:  
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love   
In the name of love   
What more in the name of love...   
In the back, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily are all sniffing, because the song made them think of a more special meaning. Lily looked at her husband, and reached out her hand.James took it, and they both smiled softly. 


	5. My way or the Highway

Hermione came back. She looked at Snuffles, and Snuffles handed her the mike.  
"I'm going to sing again, and I think you know who this is going out too."  
Hermione:  
Check, check, check check... out my melody   
Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
All girls: You go Girl! Tell him!!!!  
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed   
Several people who know Hermione are quite shocked.   
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again   
Vicktor is in his seat, wishing he could just dissappear.  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
Just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me   
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
All the girls stand up and applaud. Several cheer. 


End file.
